


Between spoonfuls of glass

by EtoKai



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Pre-Slash, i'm not touching this again for the next five years, i'm still catching up, i've seen only 5 mins of hawkeye before writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoKai/pseuds/EtoKai
Summary: Between spoonfuls of glass, Clint learns his target's name- Matt Murdock AKA M&M, how he's apparently blind-not as a bat because bats aren't blind, and how he wasn't trying to jump to his death- doubtful.





	Between spoonfuls of glass

**Author's Note:**

> i re-wrote this too many times, so the joke was lost but basically matt gets his back full of glass and clint has to /improvise

"Hawkeye, what's the status?" Natasha's voice sounds softly from his comms. Burrowing further into his perch, Clint raises his communication device to better look at the lines forming as she speaks.

"As far as I can tell, it's clear," he pauses to take a cursory glance at the city. He'd have to move to make a proper report with all the buildings that had fallen, but as far as he could tell- "There's one left at the intersection. It's probably dying, but you can't be too sure."

"Right," Natasha replies dryly, her slow movements betraying just how excited she was to kill the alien bug now that the novelty had warn off.

Clint takes a moment longer to watch the scene as Iron Man makes his appearance, before turning his eyes back to the sky. He spares a contemplative look to some of the higher buildings, but immedietely rules them out based on the expense of their damage. True to his observations, web-like cracks are forming above the building he'd been eyeing, just ready to squash it. Well, that was that.

"Oh shit."

Across from his perch the door to the rooftop opens with great protest- Clint didn't have to hear the hinges creak to see how it dragged along the floor, leaving angry lines in its wake- and in a motion taken straight out of a zombie movie, a hand grabs its edge.  After what seemes like an eternity, a man follows it out, normal enough that he sticks out like a sore thumb in the apocalyptic landscape.

Clint has enough time to wonder if the man had somehow slept through an alien attack- he's cocking his head this way and that as if taking it all in for the first time- before the adjacent building falls with a final crack in its structure.

And the man does a flip.

Clint doesn't think as he shoots his arrow at the falling building, becoming airborne just in time to catch two handfuls of his target.

The stranger makes a surprised noise that he can only imagine before clamping down on Clint's back. His nails dig painfully into his skin as if he can't decide whether to hold onto or claw at him, and thankfully doesn't get a choice as Clint yells, "Up ahead!"

Clint slams his legs forward just in time to take the blunt of the impact, and they roll around until the stranger ends up hitting his head on something wooden and pointy that's digging in Clint's neck, half sprawled on his lap.

And with a hand digging into Clint's thigh and a nose freely bleeding over both their shirts, the man gives him a toothy smile and Clint is _gone_. "Matt Murdock, attorney at law."

**Author's Note:**

> "The man literally steals his breath with his surprising weight, even before Clint feels the muscles." 
> 
> "While the blunt of the impact falls on the stranger, Matt is the one who ends up with glass in his back and a hit to the head. His groan is muffled by a shoulder that he resists the urge to bite into."


End file.
